


Dream girl

by 0_aesthetic_0



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/F, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Romantic Angst, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aesthetic_0/pseuds/0_aesthetic_0
Summary: — Разве я та девушка, о которой ты мечтала?
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 5





	Dream girl

Сынван смотрит на мутный взгляд Суён и где-то в глубине сознания понимает — она под чем-то. От этого, почему-то, мурашки по спине и лёгкая волна паники.

Пак усмехается, тянет руку к лицу Сынван. Зарывается рукой в волосы, медленно перебирает локоны. Резко хватает, девушка сдерживает вскрик, а в следующую секунду чувствует чужие губы на своих.

На языке — вкус чужого алкоголя, в глазах — искры. И руки. Горячие ладони на каждом участке кожи. И всё пылает огнём желания. Огнём жарким и новым, Сынван раньше такого не чувствовала.

Раньше были только учебники, оценки и домашние задания. Не сказать, что хорошо, но родителям всё нравилось. Сынван тоже.

А сейчас, Суён в опасной близости и это ей нравится в разы больше.

Суён — под кайфом, красивая и очень больно кусается. Почти до крови прикусывает нежную кожу, а потом, будто извиняясь, осторожно зализывает. А Сынван только и остаётся, что выгибаться, молчаливо моля о большем.

Сынван такого никогда не испытывала, но, кажется, это называется «по уши влюбилась».

В голове — туман, в животе — бабочки и крыша едет с каждой секундой всё быстрее. Сынван вообще не помнит, как попала на эту вечеринку. Помнит недоделанную домашку, сообщение от подруги (Сынван о ней совсем забыла. Или же это забыли о ней). Помнит неуверенность и злость, что в шкафу нет подходящей одежды. Сынван забыла о родителях, осторожности, забыла она и о том, что вокруг них слишком много людей.

Всё, что сейчас важно — руки Суён под футболкой.

Сон успевает потерять рассудок несколько раз, когда Суён вдруг прекращает её целовать. Медленно отстраняется, берёт стакан откуда-то со стороны и выпивает содержимое.

Сынван не успевает спросить, что случилось, как Суён хрипло выдыхает ей на ухо:

— Выйдем?

Шёпот опаляет кожу, девушка кивает, не задумываясь.

Они пробираются через толпу плотных тел, пока наконец не выходят на крышу. Там немного прохладно, Сынван ёжится, пока Суён достает пачку сигарет и закуривает одну. Выдыхает облако дыма в тёмное небо, Сынван морщится от неприятного запаха и обнимает себя руками.

— Красивые звёзды… — вдруг произносит Пак, а Сынван растерянно кивает. Как-то рассеянно думает о том, что уже давно должна быть дома, так же быстро об этом забывает, когда Суён поворачивается к ней лицом.

— Разве я та девушка, о которой ты мечтала?

Сынван вопрос ставит в тупик.

Она вообще ни о чём не мечтала.

Она прилежно училась и её желания заканчивались на восьмичасовом сне и пятёрке с химии. Сон не знает, что ответить, не знает, как реагировать.

Кажется, Суён особо и не нужны слова.

— Такие сборища, — снова говорит Суён между затяжками, — не стоят тебя.

У Сынван вырывается горький смешок. Она вообще мало чего стоит. Она слабая, жалкая и глупая. Немножко одинокая. Уверенная в том, что счастье для неё — не предназначено.

Появляется желание выговориться, но Сынван его подавляет, вместо этого вырывает сигарету из чужих рук и начинает напористо целовать чужие губы. Не разрывая поцелуй перемещается на колени Суён, даёт обнять себя за талию и тихо стонет, когда чужие руки перемещаются ниже.

В её жизни моменты наслаждения редкие и непродолжительные. Поэтому, девушка старается взять из этой ночи как можно больше. Больше прикосновений, больше поцелуев, глупых неразборчивых слов. Меньше воздуха, меньше реальности.

Так они убегают от одиночества и очень громких мыслей. Так они создают иллюзию чего-то настоящего в их жизни. Стоящего.

Суён давно не помогает алкоголь и наркотики, но вот поцелуи с Сынван — почему-то да. Это странно и необъяснимо, ведь она целовала так много людей, что и не сосчитать уже. Но никогда она не чувствовала себя так, как когда рядом податливая и нежная Сынван.

Сынван — лекарство и поцелуи её целительны. Не только помогают заглушить мысли. Ещё и выбраться из ямы тьмы и отчаяния. Это кажется глупым, но от правды не убежишь.

Потому что Суён теперь ждёт Сынван после уроков у школьных ворот: немного уставшая, с синяками под глазами, в старой кожанке и тяжёлых ботинках со сбитыми носками. Она криво усмехается, когда видит удивлённые взгляды школьников, направленные на них. А после — тепло улыбается, слушая рассказы Сынван и неся её портфель забитый книгами.

У Сынван в голове — целые миры и Суён почти жаль, что Сон тратит их на такую, как она. Потому что Суён ядовитый цветок: возможно красивый для созерцания, но близко лучше не подходить. Сынван подошла и у Суён нет сил её отталкивать.

Сынван старается особо не думать, как эти отношения повлияют на её будущее. Она просто проводит целые дни в старой, залитой светом квартирке рядом с самой прекрасной девушкой на свете. Она просто мягко целует немного грубоватую Суён, проводит ладонями по её худому, но спортивному телу и тихонько шепчет бросить наркотики. Суён опускает взгляд, мрачнеет. Вздыхает, обнимает девушку и утыкается ей в живот.

Она не пытается сказать, как это сложно. Сынван знает. Всё знает, она ведь умная девочка. Всё знает и не ушла. Не оставила, не забоялась.

Суён ей за это до слёз благодарна. Потому что она устала чувствовать себя брошенной, устала залечивать раны разбитого сердца.

Суён благодарна, поэтому кивает, когда Сынван предлагает ей какое-то там лечение. Девушка не уверена, что её хоть что-то спасёт, но кивает и даёт поцеловать себя в лоб.

Она попытается. Ради Сынван.

День за днём пролетают незаметно для Сынван и очень тяжело для Суён. Она честно старается. Лечится от наркотической зависимости, старается меньше пить, но очень много курит. Дым давно въелся её в кожу, Сынван тоже чувствует его на своей. Но не осуждает. Лишь мягко целует Пак и шепчет всякие нежности. И ни капли лжи.

Суён часто говорит, что Сынван не сможет с ней долго, что бросит и будет права. А Сынван злится и обижается. Потому что не бросит. Будет рядом, до самой смерти.

Потому что сломанная девушка с чёрными, как смоль, волосами стала дороже кого-либо на свете.

Потому что у Сынван жизнь стала действительно жизнью, а не существованием.

Потому что появились краски: вместе с горячими объятиями и лёгкими поцелуями на ключицах.

Потому что Сынван есть о ком заботиться.

Она целует осторожно каждый выпирающий позвонок на бледной спине и шепчет о том, как Суён прекрасна.

Та лишь горько хрипло смеётся, но не спорит. У неё просто нет сил.

Она однажды просто начинает плакать. Негромко, утыкаясь носом в грудь возлюбленной.

— Я так устала, Ванни…

Сынван не знает что сказать, Суён ничего и не требует. Только быть рядом. Потому что одна она эту войну проиграет. Ей не выиграть никак, если Сынван её оставит и это же её самый большой страх. Суён об этом не скажет никогда, но она действительно умрёт без Сон. Без её любви.

Сынван не уходит, а Суён совсем скоро с радостной улыбкой рассказывает ей об окончании лечения. Она теперь не принимает наркотики и борется с алкоголем.

Всё будет хорошо. Всё наладится. Суён в этом уверенна, а Сынван — ещё больше. Даже если оценки стали немного ниже, родители хмурее, а слухи — грязнее. Рядом Суён, здоровая и живая, и это самое важное.

У Сынван от любви сердце ноет, ей кажется, что люди сильнее в принципе любить не способны.

Потому что она ради Суён на всё готова. К счастью, Пак тоже.

Потому что исцеляется, со слезами и криками, но приходит в норму. Бросает старых токсичных друзей, курить тоже бросает. Улыбается чаще, начинает вместе с Сынван готовится к поступлению в университет.

Сынван счастлива и не может в это поверить.

Суён жива и это тоже кажется огромной победой.

У них всё наладится.

Сынван в этом уверена, она нежно целует Суён и шепчет ей прямо в губы:

— Ты та самая девушка, о которой я мечтала всю свою жизнь…


End file.
